Derek's Dream Come True
by KTT2123
Summary: Spencer wears a plug at work. Slash. PWP. Part of the He's The One That I Want Verse. Can be read as a standalone.


littelprincess on fanfiction requested that I write out Derek's idea of having Spencer wear a plug at work from He's the One That I Want, so this is what I ended up with. Let's face it, I used it as an excuse to write more sexy times with this pair...specifically for Derek and Spencer to have sex at work. I have a feeling this won't be the last time Spencer has a toy inside him at work...or the last time they have sex at work. They're insatiable.

Don't own Criminals or its characters...I am just borrowing them to fulfill my slashy fantasies!

**This contains male-male sex****, heed the warning if this isn't your thing. **

* * *

><p>Derek moans in his sleep. He's dreaming about his very favorite thing: his Pretty Boy.<p>

Dream Derek has Spencer naked on his back on a table in the conference room of a generic police station. He has his Baby on display, showing every single person in the crowded room that Derek is the only one that can debauch him like this. Spencer is gasping, crying, moaning, and whimpering under his unrelenting thrusts. Derek looks around the room, meeting the eyes of every member of the BAU, Detective Leif, the coffee shop girl that flirts with Spencer, the bartender at their favorite gay club, and a mass of indistinct faces that have dared look at _his _Pretty Boy. _*Only I can make Pretty Boy writhe in pleasure. Look at him, look at how hard he is, only I can do that to him!*_

The dream feels so real, as if he could feel Spencer's heat surrounding his cock. Groaning, Derek jerks his hips. Awareness slowly creeps in, the dream feels too real. Blinking awake, Derek opens his eyes to a glorious sight: Spencer leisurely riding him. "Fuck," he mumbles in a sleepy, rough tone.

Spencer smirks down at him, rolling his hips teasingly. "Morning, Derek," he says cheekily.

_*Goddamn, I love my little tease!* _"Fuck, Pretty Boy. You sure know how to take a guy out of fucking hot dream and make him happy about it."

"Were you dreaming about me again, Der?" he asks flirtatiously, without breaking his teasing rhythm.

Derek's mind is mush; he loves getting ridden by Spencer. "Uh… Yeah, Baby, ride me."

His hips stop at the other man's failure to answer him. "I asked you a question, Derek."

Derek whines, "What? No! Come on!" When Spencer refuses to move, he finally focuses on the question. "What? Yes, yes! Of course I was dreaming of you! Who else would I dream about?!"

Smirking again, Spencer praises, "Good boy."

Disgruntled, Derek pouts at being called a good boy but he forgets all about it when Spencer's hips start rolling again. He will never tire of lying back and letting Spencer do all the work. Letting Spencer use his body, his cock as he races toward the edge.

Riding harder as Derek's dick hits his prostrate, Spencer pants out "What was the dream about?"

He grips his hips and pushes into Spencer as he rocks. "Y—you were naked in the middle of a p—police station. On display, so everyone could see what only I can do to you. Ah…"

"Hm…keep talking."

"Uh, fuck. I—I was fully clothed, except my fly was open, and I…" He stutters as he is ridden faster. "Everyone was there, w—watching us. Watching me fuck you, claim you."

Whimpering, Spencer speeds up. "E—everyone?"

Growling as Spencer squeezes tight around him. "Fuck! Yes, everyone! Hotch and Rossi, JJ and Emily, and Pen. Fucking Detective Leif, that s—stupid coffee girl, that fucking bartender Jim who leers at you. Every damned person who's dared look at you. Ngh…" Derek shudders.

_*Close, so close*_ Spencer rocks faster and faster as Derek reaches up and strokes his cock. Grunting, he explodes, painting Derek's dark skin in cum.

Derek flips them over, bending Spencer's limp body practically in half as thrusts in and out, racing toward the brink. Plunging deep, Derek erupts inside of Spencer. Both breathing heavily, he carefully lets Spencer's legs fall to the bed. Derek is content as he covers his love's body with his own.

Spencer strokes down Der's back, his hands wander down and cup his plump cheeks. He forces Derek forward, rocking him deeper inside of him, even as he clenches around him. Derek groans, he should be too old to go a second round so quickly but Spencer's touch makes his body feel like a teenager's again. All it takes is a touch from Spencer and his cock immediately fills and hardens. Still lying on top of him, Derek rocks his hips as his dick hardens inside of Spencer's tight heat. His cum making Spencer slick inside.

"Yeah, Der. Fuck me, claim me. Fill me with your cum!" Spencer wants to be full, filled with Derek's cum.

He moans, "More, Baby? Need more of my cum inside of you? Need to be stuffed to the brim with my seed?"

"Oh, yes! I want it! I need it!"

Grinning, Derek deftly turns him over, careful not to pull out. He pushes Spencer's head down until his face and chest rest on the bed. Spencer is on his knees with his ass up. "You ready, my little cum slut?"

Mewling softly, Spencer pushes back into Derek. "Please!"

Smugly, Derek slows eases forward and back. The rhythm torturously slow. Spencer isn't only one that can be a tease. Derek's firm grip on his hips resist Spencer's attempts to quicken the pace.

Spencer whines, "Derreeek! Come on! I need it!"

Derek doesn't need to see his face to picture the cute pout that's on Spencer's face. Surging forward, he holds himself deep. "Is this what you need? Me deep inside you? Fucking you? Claiming you?"

"Yes! Always! Please! Show me I belong to you! Make me yours!"

"I'll give you what you need, My Own." Derek makes it impossible for Spencer to do anything but take what he gives him. Derek thrusts in and out fast and hard, slowing down for short, stabbing thrusts, then switching to long, deep thrusts. As soon as Spencer starts to follow the new pace, Derek switches up the rhythm.

Floundering at the unpredictable pace, Spencer sobs as he is brought to the edge, only for Derek to pull back, again and again. He is desperate but he loves it, begging in every language he knows as Derek plays his body like a piano.

Derek grins as Spencer begs desperately in language after language. It is the moment he's been waiting for, the moment when Spencer is so completely lost in lust that his brain cannot stop switching from language to language. Derek fucks Spencer fast and hard, flying to the brink and plunging over the edge pulling Spencer with him.

Languid from two brilliant orgasms and the full feeling of two loads inside of him, Spencer melts into the mattress. He is ready to go back to sleep. Spencer grunts a little as Derek carefully eases out. He floats happily, not really aware of what is going on around him until he feels the blunt edge of a lubed plug at his entrance. Spencer sighs blissfully as the plug is pushed in, locking all that cum inside of him.

"That's what you need, isn't it Baby? My cum trapped inside of you."

Spencer nods lazily. "Hm…feels so good. 'm gonna be full all day. Needed it so badly, Der."

Derek's lady killer grin flashes. It is going to be part pleasure, part torture to go through the day at work knowing Spencer is filled with his cum, that he'll be stretched and ready for his cock at any time. Derek turns Spencer onto his back and licks up every drop of cum, while Spencer watches him through slitted eyes. Licking his lips, Derek leans forward and shares the taste with Spencer. His boy willingly opening his mouth to Derek's claiming tongue. Spencer mewls contently as Derek maps his mouth. Satisfied that he's made his claim on Spencer, Derek pecks his lips twice and announces, "Better get up, Pretty Boy. Got to get ready for work."

Turning, Spencer curls up. "Don't wanna."

_*There's my Pretty Boy.* _Laughing at Spencer's typical morning response to having to get up, Derek slaps his ass. "Nu-uh! No going back to sleep!"

Spencer mumbles unhappily, pouting as he drags himself out of bed. Sleepily, he enters the shower behind Derek. His love is much more of a morning person and kindly starts washing him. Spencer stands quietly as his body is washed and Derek moves on to his hair. He sighs as Der's fingers massage the shampoo into his scalp. Derek carefully washes the shampoo out before squirting conditioner into his hand. He lathers up Spencer's hair a second time and washes him clean. Finally awake, Spencer returns the favor, washing Der's body and the barely there spikes of hair atop his head. A single, sweet kiss and the pair get out and dress. Clooney is quickly fed and let out, while the two men eat their breakfast. At the door, Derek covers Spencer's mouth with his own one last time. He presses on the plug, savoring the shiver in response. "Ready?"

Spencer pants, anticipating the day to come. Somehow, he is going to have to hide his response from the rest of the profilers. They will notice if he winces every time he sits down or if he gets up with his pants tented. "R—ready."

With a knowing grin, Derek leads them to his truck and drives them to the coffee shop. He and Spencer enter, getting coffee for everyone as usual. That same coffee girl is trying to flirt with his Spencer. Instead of feeling the normal flash of irrational jealousy, Derek feels smug. Spencer is filled with _his_ cum in public. He and Spencer might be the only ones that know that but the possessive claim is enough for him.

Getting to work, they hand out coffee to the team. With no impending cases, they plan to catch up on paperwork. Derek subtly watches as Spencer eases into his seat. The slight wince and barely there shiver makes lust shoot through Derek's veins. Spencer checks to make sure he isn't being watched by the others before a blissful, content look graces his face as he wiggles subtly. Derek's cock twitches at the sight. When Spencer winks at him, his mouth drops open. _*Damn that little tease!*_ Derek snaps his mouth closed as Spencer starts on his paperwork as if nothing happened. Derek wisely retreats into the safety of his office.

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Emily eyes Spencer as he shifts in his seat. "A bit antsy there, Reid?"

Spencer's doe eyes jerk up to meet Emily's dark eyes. "Hm…what?"

"Reid, you're squirming around in your seat like a hyper two-year-old."

_*You'd be squirming around too if your ass had a thick plug in it and you could feel Der's cum sloshing deliciously around inside of you.* _Obviously, Spencer can't say that. Instead, he mumbles, "I might have had a couple or five cups of coffee this morning."

Laughing, Emily retorts in disbelief, "You had five cups of coffee this morning! It's eight o'clock in the morning!"

JJ gets a concerned, mothering look on her face. "Spencer, you shouldn't be drinking so much coffee."

Spencer answering sulkily, " 'm a grown man, I'll have as much coffee as I want."

Emily laughs harder, "You're an adorable man-child, Reid!"

Spencer pouts, "Shut up!"

Derek walks in to see Spencer pouting, Emily laughing her ass off, and JJ trying to hide her giggles. Looking back and forth, "You two picking on my Pretty Boy, again?"

"_He's_ the one that can't stop squirming because he had five cups of coffee already!" Emily protests.

He fights his own grin. Derek knows all too well that Spencer had not had five cups of coffee this morning. It's the plug inside of him that is causing all the squirming. Derek is torn between laughing at Spencer and wanting to get naked with him. "Leave my Baby alone, Prentiss. He can have as much coffee as he wants," Derek says as he buries his fingers in Spencer's curls.

The two women watch, cooing a bit as Spencer melts into Derek's touch. JJ can't help but blurt out, "You two are adorable!"

Spencer looks confused before blushing prettily. Morgan laughs, he can't disagree. He knows Spencer relaxes and softens at his touch, just as he does when Spencer touches him. Derek teases, "You both are just jealous that you can't get a piece of this." Morgan uses his hands to first indicate himself, then Spencer.

"As if I want a piece of you, Morgan! Reid on the other hand…" Prentiss answers slyly.

Spencer flushes red. "Ah, Em! You made him blush!" Derek mock scolds, giving Spencer sneaky pecks all over his face.

Emily and JJ giggle loudly as Spencer tries unsuccessfully to dodge Derek's kisses. Of course that is when Hotch walks in. He clears his throat, raising a single brow at the behavior of all of his agents.

Reid straightens in his chair like a naughty student. Morgan slowly rises until he's standing beside Spencer's chair, his fingers tangling in his love's hair. He turns to meet his boss, a cheeky grin on his face. "Hey Hotch."

The stoic man doesn't respond, his intense gaze not wavering. "Shouldn't you all be working?"

"Sir, I'm already done with my paperwork and halfway through the stack of Em's and Derek's that mysteriously got into my pile," Reid chirps eagerly, rolling his eyes at his co-workers blatant antics.

Hotch's mask doesn't crack but he's rolling his eyes in his mind, wondering how he got stuck with a bunch of children. "As usual, Reid is the only one working around here," Aaron drawls. He looks pointedly at Prentiss and Morgan, neither of which looked guilty or offended. "Fine. Take a long lunch, might as well enjoy the down time while we can."

JJ and Emily whoop unexpectedly, and Derek squeezes the back of Spencer's neck thinking of all the dirty things they could do with an extra long lunch. Aaron walks toward Rossi's office, figuring he and David can have a quiet lunch away from their younger co-workers. The two women disappear together, leaving Derek and Spencer alone.

Derek sits on the desk and pulls Spencer's chair in between his spread legs. "Now, Pretty Boy, whatever shall we do with all this time, hm?" Spencer wiggles in his chair, not daring to look at Derek. He is hungry and not for food. Derek smirks; he can tell Spencer is doing math in his head, trying to distract himself. He leans in close to his ear and whispers "I'm gonna fuck you, Babe. Is that what you want? What you need?" Spencer shivers, biting his lip and pressing his legs together. Derek stands up, his crotch in front of Spencer's face. They stay this way for a second before Derek pushes the chair back and pulls Spencer up. "Come on, Pretty Boy." The two men walk away hand in hand.

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Emily and JJ sneak off to an abandoned interrogation room. The two women are holed up in the viewing room, behind the two-way mirror. Three comfy, if old, chairs sit in the room sit around an old table, items that Emily, JJ, and Penelope found in storage and moved into the room. It is their little getaway from all the men, a perfect spot to have a long, quiet lunch without having to leave the building. Having finished their lunches, Emily and JJ are chatting softly about Emily's latest disaster date.

As she is facing the mirror, JJ sees them first. Derek enters the interrogation room first, with Spencer a step behind him. Emily turns to see what JJ is looking at, her own mouth gaping open at the sight of the two men. She can see the lust on both their faces. JJ is about to call out to them when Derek pushes Spencer back into the wall and kisses him. This isn't the type of kiss either woman is used to seeing from this pair. It isn't the quick peck or sweet kiss; Spencer and Derek look like they are trying to devour each other's mouths! Both JJ's and Emily's eyes widen. They watch dumbfounded as the two men start undressing each other. Derek shoves Spencer's pants down before tugging them off. He moves to the side to strip off his own pants and Emily has to stifle a giggle at the sight of Spencer's Eureka boxers. Of course he'd be a fan of a sci-fi show filled with geniuses. **(I don't know if there are boxers for that show but I'm going to pretend there are!) **Spencer pulls off his sweater and shirt, throwing all his clothes onto the table. JJ stares fascinated at the new and fading marks on Spencer's body: hickeys are everywhere with a smattering of bite marks.

They watch as Derek moves back to Spencer and starts kissing down his neck. Derek is murmuring into Spencer's ear, too soft for the women to hear. His hands reach under Spencer's boxers to cup his ass, Derek sucks a new mark on his shoulder as he pushes the boxers down. Stepping out of them, Spencer is guided to the table. He bends forward, his weight resting on his hands. Twin gasps come from the two women as they see Derek expose the black plug that is set firmly between Spencer's pale, pale cheeks. In an instant, they both realize that all Spencer's squirming had been because of the plug up his ass, not the abundance of coffee he supposedly had.

Derek eases the plug out, setting it on a pile of paper towels he took from the bathroom. They can see the white semen clinging to the big, black plug. "Oh my god," JJ whispers, while Emily shivers. Spencer had been plugged full of Derek's cum the entire morning.

Spencer is guided to the mirror. He braces his hands against the mirror, spreading his legs and arching his back to make his ass stick out. Derek pulls off his white boxers and moves to stand behind Spencer. "You ready for me, Pretty Boy?" Pushing his ass back into Derek's hardness, he answers "Yes!" Without hesitation, Derek plunges inside, the cum inside of Spencer slicking the way. Emily bites her lip in an effort to keep quiet at the sight of Derek thrusting into Spencer. JJ crosses her legs tight as she feels a pulse of heat in her core. Both women scolding themselves for watching, knowing it is wrong but neither of them able to look away.

Derek starts out slow but quickens his pace almost immediately. The women squirm, stifling their own cries as they watch the two men fuck in front of them. The sight is unbelievably sexy and makes both JJ and Emily hot, making them drip and throb with arousal. Spencer comes suddenly without a single touch and Emily watches fascinated as his cock erupts and remains hard as Derek fucks him through his first orgasm. JJ is drawn to their faces; both are obviously overcome with pleasure, faces flushed with lust. Yet, even with the hard and fast pace Derek is employing to fuck Spencer, she can still see the underlying love they have for each other.

"Close, Baby."

"Yeah, Der. Fill me up."

Derek thrusts erratically until he pulses inside of Spencer. Emily bites her lip hard as she comes from the sight. JJ is again drawn to their faces, Derek's filled with satisfaction and love, while Spencer's face is completely blissful as his body is filled with Derek's cum. Both women marvel at how much of a cum slut Spencer is.

Derek thrust forward lazily, his large hand moving to Spencer's hard dick. "Need to cum again, Pretty Boy?" he asks, slowly stroking. Whimpering, Spencer nods. "What would the team think of you right now, hmm? Filled to the brim with my cum, three loads sloshing around inside of you. And you love it don't you? My little cum slut…" Spencer leans back into Derek, the dirty words only making him hotter and harder. "What would JJ think of you right now? So full of my cum and loving every second of it? What about Prentiss, hm? What do you think she'd say to see you like this? Stuffed full with my seed and wanting nothing more than another load?" JJ and Emily start, irrationally fearful that somehow Derek knows they are there. They are frozen, unable to look away. Spencer's face floods with shy wistfulness. He really is a cum slut, wanting nothing more than to be filled yet again. "You wanna cum, Baby?" Spencer whines, "Please!"

Grinning, Derek rocks into him, Spencer's channel pulsing desperately as he gets closer and closer to the edge. Knowing exactly what to do to get him over, Derek covers Spencer's mouth with one hand, sinking his white teeth painfully into Spencer's shoulder. Spencer screams into his hand, white strings of cum pulsing out of his cock. JJ flushes, biting her hand, she flies over the edge. The two women are both red and panting. Both are feeling hot and a bit ashamed at having come in their pants from watching Derek and Spencer fuck in front of them

Derek pushes Spencer down until his fingertips touch the ground, with his ass up. He carefully pulls out, "Stay." Derek cleans the butt plug and lubes it up again. Eying Spencer's hole, Derek eases the cum that has leaked out back inside of him before slipping the plug back inside of Spencer. He helps Spencer stand, kissing him tenderly. Derek gets on his knees, cleaning the cum off Spencer's stomach and cock. Standing back up, Derek makes a motion to grab paper towels but Spencer urges him to sit on the table. Spencer lowers to his knees, spreading Derek's legs wide. He takes Derek's soft cock into his mouth, licking off the semen. He strokes Derek, cupping and tugging on his balls. Spencer bobs slowly as Derek hardens in his mouth. Derek's fingers drop into Spencer's hair, "God, you're insatiable. Can't get enough of my cum, can you Baby?" Spencer hums contently. His ass is already stuffed full, Spencer wants his mouth full as well. The women watch in disbelief as Spencer deep throats like a pro. That sight is not one either woman will be able to forget. JJ wriggles uncomfortably, wanting to look away but can't. Emily cannot stop staring at Derek's thick length disappearing into Spencer's mouth and down his throat. Despite JJ's presence next to her, Emily presses her hand between her legs. Both women fidget as they watch Derek come down Spencer's throat. Neither JJ nor Emily is shameless enough to follow the urge to shove a hand down their pants and get off again.

Spencer rests his head on Derek's thigh as his hair is stroked tenderly. "God, I love you, Pretty Boy." Spencer beams sweetly from his knees, "I love you too, Der."

The intimate moment makes JJ and Emily feel even more like uninvited intruders.

The pair stays that way for several minutes, basking in the afterglow and their love. The women avert their eyes, wishing they could leave without being heard but without the men being distracted by sex and each other, they don't have a chance.

Soon enough, Spencer sighs and gets up. He presses his lips softly to Derek's before getting dressed. Derek smiles as he stands up and starts pulling on his clothes. He is done first and helps Spencer into his shirt and vest. Derek hugs him from behind, enjoying their closeness. The women can hear the men murmuring happily to each other. Derek flings his arm around Spencer as they leave.

JJ and Emily sigh in relief. They avoid each other's gazes, not saying anything to each other as they wait. After they are sure the men are gone for good, JJ and Emily stand up awkwardly. Embarrassed, they both get their go bags and change.

Both women are at their desks before Spencer and Derek get back. They are trying to block out the memories with paperwork…it isn't working for either of them. As Spencer and Derek walk in, JJ immediately blushes. She is thankful that neither of them is looking in her direction. Emily freezes, her nails digging into her palms as she tries not to react. She feels hot and frantically tries to think of repulsive things to dampen her arousal.

"Enjoy your long lunch, ladies?" Derek drawls. The women jump at the question and both men look at them questioningly. "Did you not enjoy the extra time?" Spencer asks confused.

"No—I mean yes!" JJ stutters.

Derek and Spencer still look puzzled by their odd behavior.

A deep cleansing breath and Emily replies, "What JJ meant to say is of course we enjoyed the long lunch. We had some girl time and some peace away from all the men around here." She is trying to distract both herself and JJ from their memories of Spencer and Derek, as well as the men from the strange way they are acting.

Derek rises to the bait, "Who would want to get away from all of this?" he says laughingly as he indicates his body.

Spencer rolls his eyes and sits down. JJ and Emily don't miss the wince flash on his face as he sits down. He wiggles subtly, a delicate pink blush on his face. Derek smirks, carding his fingers through Spencer's hair. "Well, we certainly enjoyed our lunch, didn't we Pretty Boy?" They watch fascinated as the blush brightens on Spencer's face even as he ducks his head to hide it. Spencer mumbles his reply, "Of course, Der."

The teasing and blushing are in no way helping either JJ or Emily forget what they had seen. They squirm in their seats, praying that Derek leaves and that they can finally get it out of their minds. Thankfully, Derek quickly leaves and silence again takes over the room as the three of them get back to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong>: I have no idea if there are Eureka boxers but I'm going to pretend there are!

I still haven't decided what to write next. It will either be the age play story I mentioned before or a multi-chapter fic where Spencer has a stalker. Feel free to give me prompts or let me know what you want to see next from me!


End file.
